When I Went To Camp
by The Toast Meister
Summary: max goes away camping for the summer with her friends. little does she know that fang will be there, causing all sorts of tension for everyone. but is there more than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Max or Fang. Or Iggy. James Pattison does? The rest I pretty much made up….

Yes, they are all human I apologize in advance if you think that Max/Fang/Iggy are a bit out of character but hey I'm sure you'll get over it

I guess you could say that parts of the story are loosely related to my own life but on the whole most of it is made up.

So yeees, enjoy reading and review please!

**Chapter 1**

I smile as I look out of the car window, Paramore playing through my earphones, chewing on a Snicker bar and a bottle of coke in my hand. We'd been travelling for five hours already, only another hour left until I got to Cornwall, where I would meet up with my best friends Ros and Beth and a bunch of others, where we'd be camping all by ourselves for the next few weeks. I can't wait!

This is going to be the best summer ever! I look out at the fields passing me by. Not only can I not actually wait for a whole two weeks with nothing to worry about apart from what factor sun cream I'm using, I'm also going to go to be learning how to surf and going out basically every night to various parties. And I get to do it all with my best friends- nothing could possibly be better.

When we finally arrive at the campsite (i.e. a field on a cliff, owned by Ros' Uncle), I jump out and stretch my legs. The sun was shining down and my face lit up as I saw a familiar face, brown hair flying around, running towards me.

"Ros!" I yelled as she threw her arms around me.

"Max!" she replied. "It's been ages! How are you?"

"I'm so good" I grin. "This is going to be such a great summer. Who else is coming, besides Beth? I couldn't really hear when Beth was saying down the phone, bad signal and all". I get out of the embrace and step back.

"Well", Ros rushed on, "Of course Beth's coming, she said she'd be here in the next half hour or so, also Luke and his cousin James, and Rachel and Sam from my school coming too." I was intrigued; Ros had moved down to Cornwall half a year ago and I hadn't seen her since. I couldn't wait to see her new friends.

"And, erm, there's also, erm.." Ros started to look uncomfortable. This is a bit strange, I think. What's she trying to say?

"Ros?" I push on.

"Erm, well… FangandIggyarecomingtoo." She blubbered out in a mashed up sentence. I froze. Iggy and… Fang?

"_Fang's_ coming?" I exclaimed, horrified.

"Erm," Ros looked down and started picking at her red nail polish. "Yeah. He rang the other week saying he'd heard about the trip and asking if he could come? I didn't really see anything wrong with that, besides me and him are still quite good mates and all…" she trailed off.

I put my head in my hands. _Fang_ is going to be here? I groaned silently. Of all people…

"Max?" Ros asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok? I mean, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I really think that you two need to get over this and put it all behind you. This was the perfect opportunity.."

I glared at her as if she had just suggested that I grow wings and start to fly. I mean, really? I plaster a fake smile onto my face.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking. Now if you don't mind me I'm going to go say goodbye to my mother." Then I turn and walk back towards our Toyota. Well this certainly is going to make things interesting! Don't get me wrong here, Fang and I used to be really good mates. Best mates, in fact. Ever since he poured that bucket of sand over the kid who was picking on me for having a guys name in reception in the sand pit, we couldn't be separated. He even was my first kiss, in year 8. Having Ros getting her first boyfriend (some jerk who dumped her a few weeks later as it "wasn't working") and started boasting about how great kissing was, we both felt rather out of place. So when we were walking home from school one evening, we started talking. It went a bit like this:

"So, erm, what do you think to all this hype about kissing Ros is going on about?" Fang asked me.

I nervously giggled. "Well, I guess if it must be pretty cool if she's that hyped up about it. Not that I would know", I say as I glance up towards Fang. He already had had his growth spurt and was at least 2 inches taller than me.

"Yeah." Fang replied. There was an awkward moment of silence. "Erm, Max, I hope I'm not being too forward here, but as we both have never had our 1st kisses, would you.."

".. like to kiss?" I finish off his sentence. We both blushed furiously.

"Well yeah, but only if you wanted" he replied, looking down. "not that it would mean anything, just to, you know, see what it's like.." he trailed off.

I looked up at my best friend. "ok".

He looked at me. "Erm.. ok then.. here goes..". We both stopped in a tiny alley way just round the corner from my house. He gently put one hand on my shoulder, and used the other to brush his floppy black hair from his eyes. Then he lowered his face to mine and put his mouth over mine, for just a few seconds. When it was done, he looked straight at me, grinned, and said "Well, that wasn't that bad was it?"

I hit him with my bag. "Oh shut up", I grin and stick my tongue out. And that was that.

Well, it was until a year later he got a girlfriend, Amber. And for some reason I could not stand her. She was a nice enough girl, but I really did not like her. I guess I thought she was taking Fang away from me and I was insanely jealous. I acted up around them, and Fang got so annoyed at me. We then had a massive argument about why couldn't I just accept the fact that he had a girlfriend now and get over it? I blurted out after about half an hour of yelling at each other, "maybe it's because I fancy you and want you to be _my_ boyfriend!". We both froze, and then I turned and ran. He tried calling after me, but I was too embarrassed to say anything to him. The next few weeks followed of us avoiding each other, and basically our friendship was over, just because I was stupidly jealous. Now it's a year later and he recently dumped Amber. Not that I care, of course, we still go to the same school so I do hear things. Even though we don't speak to each other.

And that's why I am so horrified that Fang is going to be here. Two weeks, with me, him and seven other fifteen year olds- this was going to be interesting.

Once I got to the car, I dragged out my suitcase from the boot. Me, Ros, Beth and Rachel were going to be sharing Beth's tent so all I needed to bring was my stuff. I hugged and kissed my mum, and waved furiously as she drove off. I sighed, then smiled as I started to lug it towards where we would be setting up our stuff.

All of a sudden I heard some voices behind me, voices which I recognised. I swallowed, then slowly turned around. My eyes met with a pair of dark brown eyes, black hair poking through into his eyelashes. A figure in black skinny jeans, all star converse, a gray t-shirt and black hoodie stared back at me. I blinked. Fang.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own the max. ride characters. That is all.

Oh, and thanks for the reviews already! I never expected to get 5 in the 1st couple of hours the 1st chapter was up… :D

And wow, reviewers from around the globe! Cool beans (Y)

Enjoy. And review!

**Chapter 2 **

I stared up into Fang's eyes, and my knees wobbled beneath me. When did he get so attractive? My heart pounded faster and faster as our eyes held each others, and I had the sudden urge to reach up and snog him right then. But, of course, I didn't as that would have been stupid. Very stupid. I do realise I am rambling here but I am just over come with the very shock of being this close to Fang again. As I inhaled I caught a wiff of his aftershave… I could have fainted on the spot. As he raised his eyebrows at me, I suddenly snapped back into reality.

"max… it's been a while" he whispered as the hairs on my neck stood up. I gulped, then replied.

"yes". Oh, how responsive, I think. But I can not let him see that I am powerless in front of him. So I turned and swished my hair in true American bimbo style and walked back to where Ros was standing, amused.

"What was that all about?" she whispered into my ear.

"what was what about?" I reply, rising my eyebrows. I turned round slightly and saw Fang talking to a another guy about his height, with basically the same hair cut except brown, with baggy blue jeans and an "Edward Cullen" duffle coat. Iggy. His glasses were perched on the tip of his nose. I caught Fang looking at me through the corner of his eye. I subtly ignored it, bent down, and sat on my suitcase, the bottom of my black skinnys trailing in the grass. I gaze down and start fiddeling with my thumb ring. I see a pair of chequered pumps walk towards me. As I look up, I find myself looking directly at Beth.

"BETH!" I exclaim, jumping up.

"MAX!" she yelled, and enveloped me in a massive hug. "Ahhh have you seen Iggy?" she mumbled into my ear. "hot stuff, ay?"

I stiffeled a laugh. We had only been here a maximum of 20 mins and Beth was already checking out the talent.

"ha, watch it, I hear he leaves a trail of broken hearts behind him. I don't want to see you getting hurt" I warned her as I stepped out of the hug. She smiled confidently at me.

"don't worry bout me, Maxie, I'm a big girl now," her eyes flashed cheekily. "Anyway, what's the buzz with Fang being here? Didn't expect that now, did you?"

"What so you _knew_?" I exclaimed. Looks like everyone knew. Bleh.

"Hun, everyone knew." Beth smiled. "but hey, don't look like that, the wind might change and you'll be stuck looking like that forever. Now, help me put this tent up. ROS!"

So then me, Beth and Ros spent the next 3 hours attempting and failing to put up this 4 person tent. This is easier said than done, I assure you. In the end, Iggy and Fang had to come and help out, much to my dismay. The less time I spend around Fang, the better it shall be. Unfortunately, when you are trying to put up a tent, it's not the most glamorous thing in the world, and I am certain I caught Fang checking me out at one point. It took all my will power not to turn around and yell at him on the spot. Well, not all my will power. But most of it. I can't believe he is being like this. Surely he can't have forgotten about what happened those years ago? Don't ask me why I'm still holding a grudge. I'm stupid like that. Well, at least it isn't raining. It seems I have been too caught up in my head to realise that Luke and James have arrived.

"hey luke" I said warmly as we hugged. "long time, no see". Me and luke have been mates since our parents took us to mums and toddlers back when we were three. Yet Luke had been going to a different school to me, Beth, Fang and Iggy so I only got to see him at weekends and in the holidays.

"hey max", Luke smiled. "How's it going? I see you've already got one tent up" he signalled to out tent.

"hey, it may not be a master piece, but at least we got a roof over our heads, which is more than I can say for you!" I laughed at the pile of tent-ness on the floor which the guys had yet to put up.

"Yeah," Ros butted in, Beth at her side. "we've been slaving our butts off for the past three hour, you can't talk!" Beth giggled.

"This must be James, yeah?" Iggy walked up and high-fived Luke.

"Yeah," Luke introduced us to James, who was standing next to him.

"hey" James smiled shyly. He had shortish light brown hair and seemed quite shy. "Pleased to meet yall" he said in a soft American accent. I raised my eyebrows at Luke.

"You never said James was American!" I accused him.

"Hey, you never asked" Luke shot back at me, eyes flashing.

I smiled and shaked my head. Fang walked up and gave a manly hug to James and Luke.

"Sup?" he spoke in his husky voice.

James just nodded, and Luke spoke.

"So, when's your friends coming, Ros?" he asked.

"Oh, anytime now," Ros smiled. "You should all get along with Rachel and Sam really well, they're awesome mates."

"awesome" Iggy said. We all paused for a moment.

"So," James spoke up. "Yall gonna help us put this tent up, or what?" he raised his eyebrows and grinned. We all laughed, then Iggy and Luke wrenched up the tent and dragged it to the spot next to ours.

Then the next hour and a bit was spent with us all putting up the guy's tent.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- (You should know this by now)… I do not own Max, Fang OR Iggy.

Shocker.

Anyway I was given inspiration from FallenSnowAngel5297 to write from Fang's point of view, so yeah here it is

Also I will try and update when I can… obvs I can do more at weekends but not so much on school days but yes, have fun reading, I will take all your queries to hand and review! Tell your friends! Have a nice day

**Chapter 3- Fang P.O.V **

I linked my fingers together and stretched out, causing my knuckles to crack a little. I looked over and saw Luke flinch.

"Do you really have to do that, man?" he asked, groaning. Haha.

"I'm afraid so", I replied grinning. We were all hanging about now, after putting up our tent which me, Iggy, Luke, James and Sam would be sharing. I can honestly say it looks a lot more stable than the girls, but shush. Now us guys were all sprawled out on the grass a few metres away from our master piece tent, cokes in hand and just chilling in the sunshine as the evening came upon us. Beth, Ros and Max had gone to unpack all their stuff in their tent.

"so Fang, what's the deal with you and Max?" James asked me softly in his slight southern American accent. His corkscrew chestnut curls hung off his head as he looked towards me. Hmm. How do I explain this?

"Well," I start, hesitantly. "We were good mates and all like a few years ago, but things got weird and now it's pretty awkward. Besides, I think she hates me" I admitted. Do I really think that?

"Woah dude" Iggy butted in. "She don't hate you! She's just got some kind of… grudge. I mean you didn't exactly treat her well". What?

"What?" I replied. "Of course I did! What more does she want? I have tried speaking to her and whatever but she's just not interested." And it was true. When we were putting up our tent I looked over at her long blonde hair falling around her face and was about to mention how cool it was seeing her again, but she just looked away and ignored me. I mean come on! It was 2 years ago now! Who holds a grudge for that long?

"So…. You _are_ interested in her?" Luke raised his eyebrows at me. Oh snap.

" Erm," I start. "Not _interested_ interested." That was a close one. I can't have anyone finding out…

"Oh come off it, Fang!" Iggy pushed my arm. "You're besotted! Ever since we got here you've done nothing but stare at her, and to be honest I don't know why you just don't grab her and snog her, that'll stop her moodiness." He chuckled. The cheek. "I mean, she's obviously interested in you too. Even if she doesn't show it. I think it's a girl thing.." he trailed off. I sighed, but things started to look more hopefull.

"And yeah" James began. "I've seen the way she's been subtly looking at you whilst your not looking. There's something there."

Could it be? And if it was, what do I do? With Amber, things were simple. She was the one who did all the speaking. And am I interested in Max? heck, of course I am. I'm not sure why I havn't noticed it before at school, seeing as I see her basically every day. I guess I'm too hung up with my own stuff to notice. Could she be interested in me? She sure don't act like it. I guess I'm going to have to woo her with the Fang charm. Wink.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- don't own max iggy fang.

Who actually reads that anyway?

This is my 2nd update in the past 2 hours… I really am on a roll here :P

I'm just making this up as I go along

Again, thanks to all my reviewers and readers, enjoy reading and please suggest to your friends and review! Thanks

Chapter 4- Max P.O.V

"Max…." I looked up as I saw Beth crawling over to me. I had just finished unpacking and now we were all just chill-axing in our tent waiting for Sam and Rachel to get here.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you have any spare hairgrips?" she asked. Sigh. Beth's always forgetting something, at school it's her pen, when we sleep over it's her pyjamas. I reach into my suitcase, pull out my cosmetic bag and pull out a couple, then pass them over.

"Ah, thanks Maxie" she smiled as she pulled her thick fringe off her face and gripped it back. Then she started putting on her eyeliner.

"Ros.. when're Sam and Rachel getting here?" she asked.

Ros looked up from where she was folding up her t-shirt.

"Erm…. Any time now I guess. I think Rachel had drama or something all day so she couldn't make it until at least 6:30." It was now 7:00pm. Suddenly I heard the sound of a car pull up outside. Ros jumped up.

"They're here!" We all followed her out the tent. Once we were out I saw that the guys were laying on the grass and were just sitting up as a girl and a guy climbed out a land rover. Wait. Sam's a boy? Well, I guess that explains some things… Rachel ran up to Ros and gave her a hug, and Sam did after.

"Rach, Sam, this is Max" Ros pointed to me.

"Hey" I smiled warmly. Ros then introduced them to the rest of the gang. Rachel looked fun, she was short with a bleached blonde pixie hair cut, wearing shorts, sandals and what looked like Sam's hoodie. Sam on the other hand was at least a head taller the Rachel, with a messed up sandy coloured hair cut, t-shirt and camouflage knee shorts.

"So what's happening?" Sam asked.

"Well, you're gonna be sleeping in the guys tent over there" Ros pointed towards it. "Rach, you're sleeping with me and the rest of us girls there," with that she pointed to our tent. "As you can see, we have a portable loo and sink block just there, and there's a path down there to Whitsand Bay. Which is the beach. Good surf there. Right now Luke and Iggy are going to set up a Barbie and we're going to have chicken sandwiches for tea." I'm glad to see Ros had a plan. I'm glad to see Ros had brought food!

"That's great." Rachel smiled warmly. She linked her fingers through Sam's. Ha! I knew they were an item! "C'mon babe, lets go get our stuff." With that they both walked towards the van they came in and pulled out a couple of suitcases. Sam went off with Fang, Luke, Iggy and James, and Rachel came with us to our tent.

After Rachel had unpacked and basically told us a bit more about herself, Ros grabbed a packet of chicken, walked out and tossed it to Fang.

"Catch!"

"Cheers" Fang replied. He placed it down next to the disposable BBQ Iggy had just lit, and looked up at me. Our eyes met again, and it was like the whole world had stopped. I felt like I was drowning in his dark eyes. I broke the connection suddenly and looked towards Luke. He was sat in a camping chair with one of his earphones in his ear.

"Hey" I announced. "Call me when dinner's cooked. I'm gonna take a stroll down to the beach."

James looked up at me.

"You alright?" he said. Bless, he looked rather concerned.

"Yeah, just going to check it out. It's been a while since I've been down there and everything" I replied. The real reason was that I wanted to get away from Fang. There was too much chemistry flying between us and I don't think I can handle it for much longer.

"Hey, I'll come with" Ros replied.

"Thanks" I smiled at her. I was grateful, it would be nice to finally have a proper conversation with her.

"Yeah, let me just go grab my hoodie, it's getting quite chilly". Ros ran back to the tent and came out a few seconds later puling on an over-sized over the head hoodie.

"Isn't that mine?" Beth started.

"You don't mind , do you?" Ros looked at her.

"No, course not" Beth smiled. "Have fun, see you in half an hour?"

"Yep" I reply . "Later guys" I signal a wave, then turn and walk towards the end of the field with Ros.

"So what's eating you?" Ros asked me.

"What do you mean?" I replied. I was going to have to be careful here, I couldn't let any of them, not even Ros know how I felt – still felt- about Fang.

"Don't play innocent with me, Max" Ros raised her eyebrows at me. "I'm not blind, you know. There's something bothering you. Now, are you going to tell me or am I going to have to tackle you until you do?" Darn. We continued until we got to the path which led down to the beach. I climbed over the fence and watched as Ros did, then we started our way down.

"Well, You know, Fang being here and all, a bit weird" I mutter.

"Good weird?"

"Defiantly not."

Ros chuckled.

"Well, whatever you decide to do, I hope you will let me know" she winked at me. Darn, she knows something. Hmm. I think I'll play like I don't know what she's on about.

"Welll, okkaaay but I really don't have a clue what you're on about, Miss Ros" I grinned at her.

"If you say so" She grinned back. We were almost down the path now, I could see the sea rushing up at the cliffs and smell the sweet salty beach air. Nom.

"So, got your eye on anyone?" I ask.

Ros looked at me, then burst out laughing. "Me? Naah, I'm a single lady"- with that we both started singing, well, more like brawling at the top of our voice "I'm a single lady!" by Beyonce'. She would've been jealous from how amazingly we were singing her song.

But going back to Fang. How fit did he look today? Too fit. I could've fainted. His hair shinned in the sunlight and looked absolutely adorable when it went in his eyes and he had to flick it back again. Ahhh. I smile. Too bad I couldn't control my self when I get too close to him. It's like it's only us two in the world, like the others have suddenly disappeared. I just want to reach up and run my hand down his pale face and down his neck and fiddle with the washed out surf necklace he always insists on wearing. Then I would place little kisses all around his mouth while he would…

"Max?" Ros interrupted my fantasy. Bleh. "Iggy just called and said chicken's nearly cooked, we should make our way up." I sighed. We were almost down at the beach now, I could see that the tide was in so we wouldn't have been able to go down too far anyway. I took one last inhale of the salty air, turned round and started walking up with Ros.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Don't own max, iggy or fang,

Yup

Oh I just realised I used the character name Sam- this is not the same Sam as in the Max. ride books! Sorry if you got confused…

This is the 3rd time I will be updating today! Wow! I actually can't believe it… you can tell I must be bored :P

Oh, in reply to** Blank**- don't worry about me going overboard with FAX, I have a plan. As you will read below, don't get mad if it seems to be going a bit quick, I know what I'm doing and all may not seem to be what it is…

Lol how cryptic of me :P

Please review, I will get back to as many reviews as I possibly can and if you have any suggestions, shoot as I haven't actually got a plot line yet, I'm just making it up as I go along.

Enjoy reading

**Chapter 5**

When me and Ros had got back to the site, everyone else was sitting down either on camp chairs or on the floor in a circle eating chicken sandwiches with a packet of Doritos going around. My stomach rumbled noisily.

"Hungry, Max?" laughed Liam.

"Yeah," I replied. "is that mine there?" I pointed to a plate next to Fang. Offt. Fang. Chewing nonchalantly on his sandwich, in conversation with James sitting next to him. Fang had the ability that when he was talking to you he would put all his concentration into what you were saying and you felt like everything else wasn't there. It was weird. But nice. I walked over to where they were sitting, instantly on alert. Fang glanced up at me, picked up my plate of chicken sandwiches and passed them to me. Our fingers brushed ever so slightly and I felt my heart skip a beat. I swallowed.

"Thanks." I said. Though it came out more like "fnanks". Doh.

"No problem" he replied huskily. I felt like melting. I turned slowly round and walked and sat next in between Beth and Sam. They were having some conversation with Liam and Rachel about who they thought should win the x factor.

"Wagner's gotta go" Beth had just said. I chuckled. Even though I didn't really pay attention to this miserable show, I knew from all the gossip at school who each the contestants are and what they seemed to be like. I also knew about Beth's hating for him.

"Nah, Wagner's great!" Sam laughed. "What a lege." With that he took a big bite of his sandwich.

"I keep getting the impression that he's a perv" laughed Rachel. "I mean, he's always got his arm around someone, or kissing someone else, he was funny at first but now it's just getting old."

"yeah, I agree." Replied Beth. "weird old man. What was Louis thinking?"

"Louis' really starting to get on my nerves" said Sam. The rest agreed.

"Sorry to be the pooper of your little x factor party here, but can we actually talk about something which I have a clue about?" I laughed. "like, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Well," Ros butted in, who had previously been talking to Iggy. "I say some of us go shopping in the morning, for food and whatever, then spend the afternoon on the beach and have dinner there?"

"Sounds like a plan" Iggy agreed. And it did sound like a plan. I knew Ros had packed a camping fridge, but all there seemed to be in it was a bottle of milk and some cheese. Oh, and Beth's face packs.

"Well, bagsy not going shopping" Rachel said.

"Ok." Ros agreed. "So, how about Iggy, Fang, Max and I go? That leaves the rest of you to do whatever here." If looks could kill…. I glared at Ros. I knew it wasn't by coincidence that she had paired me and Fang to go shopping.

"That okay, Max?" she said innocently.

"Oh, that's fine." I smiled sickly at her. I need to think of a way to get back at her. And fast. I looked at my wristwatch. 8:10pm. It was starting to get dark, and we had all finished our chicken. We had been eating on disposable plates so everything was going to get chucked.

"I think I'm going to call it a night" James started. He got up, stretched, and folded up his chair. "Long day, I feel like I'm going to fall asleep any minute."

"Yeah, same." Iggy agreed. He pushed his glasses up his nose. "You guys calling it a night?"

"Yeah, why not?" Said Beth. "then we wont be tired tomorrow"

"Night, guys" I got up and started to walk towards our tent. The rest of the gang had started to do the same, taking their rubbish and chairs too. "Tomorrow we can stay up and have a campfire or whatever"

"Sounds good to me" said Sam. I smiled at him.

Then me, Ros, Beth and Rachel went towards our tent. I grabbed my wash bag from my pod and went to the portacabin to take my make-up off and brush my teeth. When I was done, I climbed back into the tent and got changed into my pyjamas- checked trousers with a vest top and Abercrombie hoodie.

"Night guys" I whispered as I got into my sleeping bag which was on my air bed. I heard a muffled replies of "night" from each of the girls.

The next morning I woke up, the sunlight was streaming through my tent. I groaned, then looked at the time. 6:45am. WHAT? How could it be that early? It looked at least 10:00am from how bright it was. I wimpered. I don't really see the point in going back to sleep, it was too bright anyway. I stumbeled out my sleeping bag, very quietly trying not to wake the others. I pulled my hair into a bobble and grabbed my toothbrush to nip to the sinks. I really cannot stand the taste in my mouth in the mornings. I unzipped my pod as quietly as I could, then pulled on my uggs. I then unzipped the actual tent twice as quietly and stepped out. Agghh! The light! Rubbing my eyes, I stumbled towards the block.

After I brushed my teeth, I walked out the cabin and my eyes caught sight of a figure emerging from the guy's tent. Fang! He was shirtless (swoon) with some low hanging gray joggers and bare footed. I nearly fainted, then realised he was walking this way. Crap! What do I do now… he had the beginning of a 6 pack and his hair was all ruffled, obviously not have had a brush through it yet. I think my feet were glued to the ground. He walked up towards me.

"Max," you could say he almost growled. "we need to talk." Gulp.

"What about?" I said innocently.

"You know." Snap. Erm, what to say.

"Yeh.. " I trail off.

Suddenly his arms grabbed hold of my wrists and he pushed me up to the side of the portocabin. My heart caught in my throat as his lowered his head towards me then, looked me straight in the eyes, then pushed his mouth onto mine. Oh. My. Gosh. At 1st I tried to resist him, which was stupid as he was so much stronger than me, but I eventually gave in to the pressure his mouth was on mine. I started to kiss him back, his lips firmly against mine. He tasted of coffee. His hands were still round my wrists, which were barricaded to the wall of the cabin, and then his tongue licked my lips. I obediently opened my mouth, and suddenly this warm thing entered my mouth and rolled over all my teeth. I had never been kissed so hard in my life, the way his lips were moving with mine, it was as if we were made to be. He pressed up against me, so that his body was covering mine and I could hear the rate of his heartbeat, faster than it should have been, by a long way. He continued to kiss me passionately, with me kissing him back just as passionately, for another moment or so. All of a sudden he released my arms, pulled back, looked straight into my eyes and whispered darkly:

"I'm fed up with playing games. If you want me you know where I am."

Then he turned and walked back to the tent.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- no own. I hate writing this. Lol

I love reading all your reviews, thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and read my story!

Don't think I've got anything else to say… apart from enjoy reading and please review!

**Chapter 6- Fang P.O.V**

Why the heck did I just do that? What am I thinking? I'm such an idiot, I'm meant to be trying to make Max fall in love with me, not kiss her as if her life depended on it. AGH! I walk back to my tent, not looking round. When I am safely out of view from anyone, I flop down on the ground with my head in my hands. What is Max going to think now? And what was with what I said at the end? I agree, it was very stereotypically done. What. A. loser. But I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it. I wouldn't be surprised if Max doesn't want to come near me again now! Agggghhh! I'm so frustrated, what do I do now? I rub my eyes and groan. There's only one person who would know what to do in a situation like this, who has had experience with many girls and would know how to act- Iggy.

I get up and crawl back into our tent. As I scramble across the floor, I whisper "Iggy! Get up!"

I unzip his pod and see Iggy half off his air bed, pillow on his face.

"Get up." I pull the pillow away. "I need to talk. In private."

Iggy opened one eye, grimaced and attempted to sit up. He grabbed his glasses from the side of his air bed and put them on.

"Fang, go back to bed. Too early" he mumbled.

"Dude, I need to talk. Now. It's urgent. Get up." I say. Iggy groaned, pulled on a jumper then stumbled out of bed.

"Sup?" he asked.

"in private. Come on." I say, climbing out the pod, then the tent. We walked until we were safely out of hearing range from anyone else.

"So..?" iggy began.

"I snogged Max." no point in beating round the bush, I say. This made Iggy pay attention.

"You did WHAT?" his eyes widened.

"Hey, don't look at me like that." I reply.

"Let me get this straight. You just went up to Max and kissed her? Like, proper?"

I sighed. "Yes. Basically. Now, what the heck do I do now?"

"I thought you didn't like her that way?" he asked, looking suspicious.

"Well I do. Don't spread it though. And I'm pretty sure she likes me back, by the way she kissed me, but I can't let her have me that easily!"

"This is obviously a pride thing" Iggy came to a conclusion. "You like Max, but you aren't going to let her have you without a chase. Hmm. Interesting." I could've punched him.

"So..?" this was starting to annoy me.

"Well, you've got to play hard to get!" Iggy said as if it was obvious. "Right. Here's what you do. Act as if the kiss didn't happen. Act as if you couldn't care less. Tease her slightly and leave her hanging. Patronize her, maybe, and act weird around her. Flirt ever so slightly, but don't make anything of it. And when you're on your own, and only when you're on your own with her, kiss her as if your life depended on it and make her feel amazing. It will drive you insane, believe me and it's hard but it's worth it, as she will throw herself at you eventually. Max is tough, and it will take a lot. It will drive Max insane too, as it would with most girls, but Max will try to resist it all, but eventually will be so overcome in her feelings for you that she will give in. Trust me on this." He smiled confidently.

"So, you're saying that I should act like a complete jerk to her, kiss her, she will fall in love with me and we will live happily ever after?" I stared at Iggy as if he had just grown wings. The very thought!

"Well. Not a complete jerk. Just keep her interested, you know?" he said.

"And this _works_?" I still wasn't believing him.

"Absolutely." Iggy smiled. "Good luck, Fangman."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Max, Iggy or Fang. Nichola "blackiee" owns the title :P

Sorry I haven't updated since the weekend! I've been to see Paramore, it's been my birthday and I'm just pretty busy... but I'll make it up at the weekend ;)

I am also aware that Max seems extremely out of character... but I write what I hear in my head and I'm sorry if you have an issue with that

Thanks for all your reviews, please continue to review and suggest to all your friends!

**Chapter 7- Max P.O.V**

A couple of days have passed. Fang hasn't said anything to me since the kiss, which I am pretty annoyed at. Although I have caught him giving me some intense staring at meal times which makes me quite uncomfortable. I mean, what is it with guys? Why do the act like your amazing one minute, then ignore you point blank the next? And what "game" is he going on about? _He's_ the one playing a game! Agh! We haven't really done much, though we've been into Plymouth as it was raining yesterday but today it's real nice and sunny so we are now at the beach. Luke, Iggy, Fang, Beth and Rachel have gone into the sea with their body boards, and me, Ros, James and Sam are sunbathing. Well, Ros is reading some romance novel. But I can't help staring at Fang. You can tell he's been working out. He's already caught the sun, and right now him and Luke are pushing each other round in the sea, laughing, and I can't help but smile.  
"Right, I'm of to explore what's round the corner" James stood up. "Anyone coming?" the rest of us looked at each other and but I really couldn't be bothered, and it seemed like no one else could be either.  
"Sorry James, I think we're just gonna stay here for the moment" Sam smiled up at him.  
"Alright, see you guys later." James started to walk off. We were all in bikinis and board shorts. I grabbed a bottle of sun block and started squeezing some into my palms to rub into my arms. Once I had done, I slipped out of my t-shirt I was wearing, and walked down to join the guys in the sea.

**Fang P.O.V**

I can't do this. Max is so innocent and lovely; it kills me to be treating her like this. She deserves so much better, and even though it may work for Iggy, it's awful seeing her look so confused. I catch her looking at me so confused and I just pretend to not notice her and it really messes me up inside. I never said anything to her after the kiss, which I so regret as I could've made things up with her there and then… but I didn't.  
Rach has just toppled off her body board after a massive wave went over her. I laugh as her head emerges, stunned, her hair plastered to her face. Sam is so lucky to have such a great girlfriend like her. I turn round from where I'm standing waist deep in the sea to see max running in her blue bikini towards us. I smile at how beautiful she looks. Yet when she reaches the water, she looks straight past me, and wades in to where Beth is splashing about. Ouch. I wade out to go talk to her, but she just turns around, takes Iggy's board off him and catches the next wave coming. I guess I deserved that. Iggy comes up to me.  
"So, hows it going? You know…" I sigh.  
"I don't know if I can do this. Infact, I can't." I wipe my fair from my face, as it was sticking down in front of my eyes.  
"But… how are you going to get Max?" Iggy asked.  
"The good old fashioned way." I grinned. "Woo her with my charm and good looks" Iggy snorted.  
"That's so shakesperian"  
"Oh well" I smile.  
Iggy shook his head. "Good luck, dude." Then he waded up to Max who was coming back with the board.

**Max P.O.V  
**I keep catching Fang looking at me, like he wants to say something, but something is stopping him. Well, I'm giving him a taste of his own medicine by ignoring him straight back. If he's got something to say, he can jolly well come tell me. Right now, Beth is teaching me how to body board. It's so much fun, even though I pretty much suck at it by falling off after a few seconds.

Basically the whole day was spent mucking around on the beach and eating. It's getting late now, the sun is setting and we're all getting a bit tired. We've lying down on the sand, our faces looking up at the sky.  
"If you could wish for anything you wanted, what would you wish for?" James asked.  
"to be never let down by the one I love" said Sam. Awwww. Rach leaned over and kissed him softly. "I promise to do my best to never let you down" she whispered softly in his ear. They shared a sweet smile.  
"this is actually quite a hard one" Ros said. "I mean, there's all the obvious things like world peace etc, but when you think what you would really really want most of all… well…." She trailed off.  
"Yeah I agree." Iggy commented. "I mean, I would love to have all the women I ever wanted- (to this we all scoffed)- but what I really really want… I actually don't know." Wow we were all getting really deep here.  
"I just want everything to be how it was." Fang spoke up softly. I inhaled quickly. "I made a mess, and I seriously regret it." Wow. Silence again. Then I speak up.  
"I wish I had less paranoia." I say. "I over think things and then my actions make up for that and it has mostly bad consequences."  
"I wish I there was someone always there for me, no matter what" said Beth.  
"Yeah, me too" replied Luke.  
This went on for the next half an hour or so. I loved how my friends were really opening up, it was these rare moments that I really treasured these friends I have.  
"Okay, I'm going to go back to the tents." Iggy stood up. "The rest of you coming?" Everyone else got up, apart from me.  
"I think I might stay down here for a while." I said. I needed time to digest what Fang had said.  
"Me too." Said Fang. I looked at him, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking out to sea.  
Ros and Luke exchanged looks.  
"Okay, then, see you later?" James asked.  
"Sure thing" I smiled. Everyone apart from me and Fang walked back to the cliff path. After they were out of sight, Fang walked over to one of the rocks and sat a metre in front of it. I was still sat originally where we were sat as a group. Right. Now if he really does regret everything, I need to go make sure, and this was the only chance I was going to get. I get up and walk slowly to behind where Fang was sitting, and sat down behind him. We were close, so if he wanted to he could've leaned right back and leaned against me. Wait. He is. He put his head back against my shoulder, and shuffled so he sat between my legs. I started to put my hand on his shoulder, but he said

"What are you doing?"  
"Oh, I thought you wanted to lean on me" I blushed.  
"Can I?" Fang asked. I swallowed.  
"Yes." I almost whispered. He then put his weight fully against my chest, and I leaned back against the rock behind me to support is both. I slipped both my arms around his bare neck, and slid them round and started to fiddle with his surf necklace.  
"Did you really mean what you said when we all were talking?" I asked.  
"Yes." Fang replied, still not looking round.  
"I don't understand" I said. "You act like you can't stand me one minute, then the next you're kissing me… what's going on?" I heard Fang sigh. But even after two minutes, he still hadn't replied.  
"Fang?" I asked as started stroking his bare chest with my hands.  
That was when Fang turned round, kneeled on his two legs, and touched my face with his hands.  
"Max. Max, Max, Max." he whispered. He traced my face shape with his fingers, concentrating on each feature one after the other. I shivered. He never broke eye contact once. When he got to my lips, I parted them slightly, and his finger traced inside of my lips. I bit softly on his finger. He took it out my mouth the cupped my face. He then brought his face down to mine and kissed me softly.  
"Max" he whispered again. Then he leaned his forehead against mine. I brought my arms around the back of his neck and started playing with the bits of hair. I leant in and kissed him, pulling him closer to me. He collapsed into me, and then his arms left my face and he put them around me. We kissed softly, no tongue, for a few minutes, then he broke off. He turned round again so we were in the position we were to start off with, and I put my arms around him again. We stayed like that for what seemed like a lifetime, none of us saying anything. It wasn't long before I was starting to drift off. I heard Fang heavily breathing, and then I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**- 0 own. Of maX iGggy and fang. That was ment to be a capital N but Microsoft didn't let me.

Sorry it's only a short one… there's more coming over the next couple of days

Hope you like this chapter… I've only planned about the 1st paragraph so anything could happen… any suggestions keep em coming, please review and suggest to your maties!

**Chapter 8- Fang P.O.V**

Oh crap. Please do not tell me that I have fallen asleep on Max….. I turn round and gaze at her peaceful smile, still asleep. Oh wait I have. Aggghh. What am I playing at? She wants to talk but I just get lost in her smile and want to kiss her all night long, regardless of everything. I mean, she doesn't even know how I feel about her, and vice versa, though judging from last night I think it's pretty obvious. And what am I meant to do now? I think it's a bit too early to ask her out just yet… like I said we still havn't talked properly in years. Oh crap she's waking up now.

Max smiled sleepily at me, eyes half closed. "What's the time?" she mumbled. I look at my phone. 5 missed calls from Iggy and 3 text messages from Luke. Oops.

"7:50" I smile back at her. Heck, she looked gorgeous. I reached out to tuck a piece of her hair from her face but her hand caught mine.

"Fang" she started. "you must know by now that I have feelings for you. And you have them for me, right? But.. what I don't understand is… why… like… you act as if you want nothing to do with me and then kiss me the next and then ignore me again?" she looked really confused. I sighed.

"To be honest?" I started. "I guess.. erm… I don't know" I stopped. Nearly let my guard down! I saw the look of disappointment in Max's eyes. Whoops.

"But I don't get it. Sorry if this sounds offensive, but what's your deal?" I swallowed. I wasn't sure if I could tell her how I really felt, but as she was being so open with me I had to try.

"Max. I have feelings for you too, right? I just don't know how to deal with them right now." I admitted. She looked at me, eyes wide.

"really?"

"Yeah." I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, I don't really talk about my feelings. I started fiddling with my fingers. "I guess, I mean…" I trail off, not really knowing what to say. Max shivered, then I remembered that we were still in our swim stuff, her in a t-shirt and Bikini and me only in my board shorts, and it wasn't the warmest of mornings.

"Come on, lets get back to the tents and warm up" I stand up, take her hand and pull her up too. She smiled sweetly.

"Fang..?" she started.

"Yeah?"

"Don't continue to treat me like you have been. Treat me with the same respect as you have for the rest of the guys, or any respect that I have for you will be smaller than a piece of thread. Got it?"

"Got it."

"And Fang?"

"mm?"

"What do we do now? Are we… in a relationship?" she looked at me nervously.

I ran my hands through my hair. What was I to say? Of course I wanted a relationship. Were we ready though?

"Erm…" I started. And swallowed. "Max? would you go out with me?" she looked up and I watched as her face transformed into a big smile. I had just taken the biggest risk in my life. I hope it will be worth it.

"Absolutely." I took her hand and smiled. Then I leaned in, kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Let's go then"


	9. Chapter 9

Type into your browser, taking out all the spaces though- duh.

w w w . i love – t h e b i g c i t y . t u m b l r . c o m

scroll, join, follow :D

it's what I've been up to lately


	10. Chapter 10

Or if that failed, miss out the www. Bit and just type from ilove-thebigcity

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Just received a lovely review, couldn't reply as it was unsigned, I'll give you a reply publically :D

Enjoy.

I'm Brittish, in case you didn't notice, so of course it is set in England, I have never been to the states.

I'm sorry if it p's you off, but it's life suck it up

And yes, that is a plan, men are stupid, and if you read it correctly, you will see that Iggy persuaded Fang, Fang didn't come up with it himself

And if you havn't realised how men can play with your feelings, boy do you have a lot to look forward to.

That is all

Oh, I am thinking that this shall be the end of meine story. Sorry, but they are together now, all is well, why break them up etcetc

Thanks for all the reviews :D


End file.
